Trapped in an elevator
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Iris and Cilan are trapped in an elevator. For 24 hours. Might be OOC since they're older. T for slight cursing and adult feelings. Based on the Family Guy episode "Brian & Stewie".
1. Part 1

**A/N: I thought it'd be cool if Cilan knew French. Ya know, since he's sommelier/connoisseur (which is both French words). People with French accents are HOT! –Insert some fire here– **

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped in an elevator<strong>

**(**_**This story takes place from 13:30-14:30**_**)**

All of Cilan's spoons had bent or been stuffed down a garbage disposal, after Ash accidentally left the spoons in the sink… Iris and Cilan looked at each other while Ash stared off at something. They noticed it was a statue of a Virizion, Cobalion and Terrakion. They ignored the statues and looked at the elevator.

"I think…," Cilan started but was interrupted Iris's big-eyed stare. "What?"

"I'm scared of elevators," she shuddered, her 'sixth sense' kicking in. "I have a bad feeling about it…"

"Nonsense! Elevators are the safest way to travel," he replied.

"Axew," he popped out of her hair, shrugging. Axew seemed to share her fear of elevators as well. He shuddered slightly and retreated into her hair.

"Come on; let's ride the elevator up before the store closes. It's quicker than walking up those damn stairs." Cilan held out his hand and Iris nervously grabbed it. He pushed the button and the elevator immediately opened. He eased her in and he pushed the button to go up. That's when the elevator stopped moving and the electricity went out. Cilan jumped slightly. "Iris. I apologise… I'm sorry I doubted again with your sixth sense…" It was nearly completely dark in the room, the lingering darkness gripping them.

"It's okay, Cilan," she sighed and sat down. "We're stuck in here, for now." Cilan groped and pushed the some buttons several times, but it didn't work. He sighed and gave up. "I bet Ash isn't even looking for us, he's probably too busy freaking out. What a child," she complained, even though she tried not to. Cilan felt for his backpack in the dark and found the zipper, unzipping it. He felt around inside it and found a lantern. He memorised where the switch was and turned it on.

He sat down next to her. "_Voil__à_," he replied in a perfect French accent. It was spot-on. This made Iris blush. "Oh, you like my French accent, sexy, isn't it?" he grinned.

"Say something else," Iris blushed harder.

"_Mon __bel amour__, __n'ayez pas peur__, __je __suis là_," he said perfectly. She had a 'what does that mean?' look on her face. "It means: my beautiful love, don't be afraid, I'm right here." He mentally gulped, not knowing if she would understand. The two blushed.

"Cool," she brushed it off, not kenning what he had said. She just thought it was his sommelier jargon.

"Thanks," he replied, unsure why she just said 'cool'. Her stomach rumbled and he knew one thing: she gets hungry when there's romance. She nodded at him. She folded her arms behind her and lied down, resting her head on her arms. She didn't give a damn if it hurt. She was used to lying down wherever she could: whether it be a tree, the ground or in the grass. Axew popped out of her hair and lied down on her stomach. Cilan nodded and decided to let Pansage out. Before he could say anything to her, she had fallen asleep. He sighed happily and put a blanket on her. She didn't budge.

"_She's a heavy sleeper,_" he thought. "Um Iris…," he shook her. She growled slightly. "I just realised… tomorrow's Sunday."

"SHI…!" Iris yelled, trying to curse, but didn't have the guts to. She was in front of Cilan, for Chrissake! She growled again and fell back asleep. Cilan sighed, not knowing why she almost cursed. This wasn't like her. He shrugged it off and fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did anyone get the reference (hint: it's on a TV show!)?**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts – that was quick :D!**

**FYI, I imagine them to be older than in the anime, so they can talk about "stuff" ;). Nah, I kid! But still, I think they can talk more about "adult feelings". **

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped in an elevator, part two<strong>

**(**_**This story takes place from 14:31-15:31**_**)**

"Cilan…," Iris grunted, sitting up. "Where am I?" she briefly had forgotten where she was. "Oh yeah, I'm in an elevator…," she sighed. Cilan was sound asleep. "Cilan," she shook him. "Wake up! I want to talk to you!" He finally stirred. He groaned and rubbed his head. He looked at his watch. It was 14:31… and he was getting hungry. "I could use Excadrill to get out of here."

"No… do you want to pay the expensive fines for breaking an expensive machine? I sure don't…"

"You're such a… gentleman," she smirked.

"Axew," Axew agreed.

"Pansage," Pansage agreed as well.

"T-thank you…," he blushed, taken aback. She nodded again. The two were quiet for the longest time. They stared at the ceiling of the elevator. It was shiny bronze with no patterns. He looked over at the top of the door, where the numbers and arrows would show up. They looked dark red. The door was shiny silver, as in most elevators. He sighed to himself as he stared at all the boring components. "_It's just an elevator, nothing special about it,_" he thought to himself. He looked over at Iris. She was looking Cilan's map thing that he carried around with him.

"…Iris, is it okay if I turn off the lantern? I don't want to waste its batteries," he asked.

"Okay," she nodded. He turned it off. They were quiet for a while until it felt like the dark scraped their eyes out. "…Cilan?" she attempted to look at him. "C-can I ask you a question, and vice-versa?"

"Sure, shoot me," he replied.

"Is your real name 'Cilan'?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Iris, to be honest, it's not. It's a nickname my brothers and I came up with, because you know, we're waiters." She nodded, listening. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark and she scooted closer to him. "My real name is…," he gulped, blushing and shifting uncomfortably again. "I-it's embarrassing."

"Cilan, does it look like I care at the moment? We're trapped in a damn elevator!"

"Okay, calm down," he sighed. "It's Céleste…" She giggled.

"That's an adorable name, Cilan! Much better than 'Ash'!"

He blushed again. "Thank you… anyway, Chili's name is Corentin and Cress's name is Charlot. Our mother gave us our names. She has great taste in names. Very spicy. I quite prefer my nickname, though, since I like to protect my identity."

"I know what you mean," she nodded. She waited for him to ask a question about herself.

"Iris… what's it like being in the wild?"

"It's amazing… you get to go anywhere you want, watch the stars at night, eat whatever you want, you're free as a Bouffalant, no one to boss you around…," she sighed.

"Axew," Axew agreed.

"I can tell you miss it."

"Indeed," she replied. "Where did you learn French?"

"I was taught it the minute I could speak, from my parents. They're French teachers. I'm lucky to have someone who's fluent in it."

"Are you fluent?" she asked nosily.

"Yes," he replied. He yawned. He wasn't used to this darkness; it threw his body clock awry. "I'm not used to being in this kind of darkness…"

"I am," she said calmly. "When there's a new moon, it gets this dark, but the stars usually light the way."

"Sounds amazing…," he sighed as well. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TV reference: Family Guy episode "Brian & Stewie". **


	3. Part 3

**Trapped in an elevator**

**(**_**This story takes place from 15:32-16:32**_**)**

Cilan peered at his little map thing. '_Route 9_' it flashed. "Yeah, yeah, I know… we're on Route 9…," he sighed. He looked over at Iris. "Iris."

"Yeah?" she snapped out of her muse. "What is it?"

"Is it possible we could punch a hole in the elevator? I change my mind about this."

"Uh-uh if you're sure," she shrugged. "Wait, we could try and open it ourselves." Cilan nodded and turned on the lantern. They walked up to the doors. "On one…. Three, two, one – PULL!" The two pulled and heaved, but it barely moved. Some natural light flittered in.

"My-my side hurts…," Cilan gagged slightly. He lied down and held onto his side. "Iris, we shouldn't have done that…"

"Cilan!" she bolted to his side and lied down next to him. "A-are you okay?" He lifted up his shirt. "I-I think you have a hernia…," she stuttered. "Don't move, okay? Please relax. I'm sure we'll be out of this mess soon. Hernias aren't life threatening unless a portion of the intestine becomes trapped. Yours isn't that bad. It's just from heavy lifting."

"T-then how come you don't have one?" he asked.

"I think you did most of the work, and my stomach's strong from being a wild child!" she said cheerfully. Cilan just stared at her funny.

"Axew!" the little dragon agreed.

He chuckled slightly. "Iris… you are so smart. Th-that's why I like you so much."

"Cilan… what you said earlier, d-did you really mean it?"

"Of course, _mon Iris_," he said calmly. He started to ignore his hernia, since it didn't worry him too much.

"You know, you can push it back in but I don't suggest it," Iris sighed. "It might make you sick."

"Okay Iris, if you insist," he nodded. "Iris, I figured you'd ask me more questions by now," he stated.

"Okay," she replied. "Cilan… do you have any embarrassing secrets?"

He gulped. "When I first saw you, I must admit, I thought you were smoking hot. I thought 'I'd tap that'…," he blushed deeply. "D-do you have any?"

"Ya-ya know, I kinda thought the same thing when I first saw you…," she blushed deeply. "C-can we wait, until we're ready?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm not ready. I don't want a child," he said jokingly. "Do you have any more?"

"I think you're a-ass is hot when you put your pyjamas on," she giggled. He burst out in a full out, heavy laughter. Iris smirked and couldn't help but to laugh as well. They laughed so much that they burst into tears. "H-hey Cilan, you're crying!"

"B-because my hernia hurts…," he grunted, writhing in pain. "P-please don't do that again!" His stomach began to rumble. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Y-yeah, I think I have something," she dug around in his backpack and found some Nature Valley granola bars. "Does this work?" He nodded slightly and she handed it to him. He ate it as fast as he could. The two mused in silence for a while.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" she growled. She walked up and tried to kick the elevator door.

"Stop!" Cilan warned, but she didn't listen – she was starting to go somewhat insane. She wasn't used to being trapped like a caged bird! Cilan got up and grabbed her, wrestling her to the ground. She writhed around, not used to being grabbed quite like that. The struggle turned Cilan on. He flew off, embarrassed. He smashed into the side of the elevator. He rubbed his back.

"Cilan, are you okay?" she asked.

He grunted slightly. "I'm fine," he mumbled. "I-I just haven't been turned on in front of you…"

She snarled sexily. "_Who cares._ No one's going to see us." She sat up. "I'm just going insane because I'm used to being free."

"Yeah…," he sighed. He wondered what was going to happen next…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope it wasn't too perverted. Besides, they're alone ;).**


	4. Part 4

**Trapped in an elevator, part four**

**(**_**This story takes place from 16:33-17:33**_**)**

"Cilan…"

"Yes, Iris?" Cilan looked over at her. He was still embarrassed by their shuffle.

"Are you okay?" she asked, quietly, almost whispering.

"I'm fine, just em-embarrassed." He blushed. "I-I've never been touched like that before, or at least not by a woman. I used to wrestle with my brothers, but that wasn't hot… _ew_. I haven't gotten a boner in a long time…"

"I can't believe you did that." She blinked. The two were quiet for a while (again), until she spoke up. "Could we possibly play a game while we're waiting to get out?" Cilan chuckled slightly and nodded. "Okay! What do you want to play?" He sat up, dug around his backpack, and found some playing cards. He spotted his bottle of wine that he kept for the longest time.

"_If I could get my burner to work, I could just make some lyonnaise!_" he thought to himself. He looked up at Iris and grinned sardonically. She giggled. Axew popped out of her hair, wondering what was going on. When he realised that they were flirting, he retreated into her hair again. "It's cooking time!" he grinned and got out the portable burner.

"If you set fire to this elevator, I'm going to kick you in the balls," she growled and popped her knuckles. Cilan chuckled slightly, not wanting to cause his hernia to hurt again. He dug around in his backpack again and found some rehydratable onions with some potatoes.

"How do you like your potatoes?" he asked.

"Erm… I don't care, Cilan," she replied. He found one of his pots and put it over the burner. He got his lighter and clicked it, putting the small flame on the burner. He poured some of the wine into the pot and put the potatoes and onions in. "W-wow!" she exclaimed. "T-that smells good!" Cilan blushed slightly.

"_Merci, mon ami,_" he said respectively. Iris gave him a little nod.

The two were silent as the food cooked. The slow fizzing of the fried potatoes made the two very hungry. Pansage woke up from his nap and began to drool. Axew jumped out of her hair and started copying Pansage. Iris wanted to drool as well, but she knew this was somewhat rude.

"Food is ready!" Cilan smirked. "I present you _les pommes de terre lyonnaise_," he smiled. "Here you go." He handed her some of the food.

"Thank you, Cilan!" She grinned. She immediately took a bite and her eyes lit up.

"You're welcome. I assume you like it?"

"I don't like it, I love it!"

"Thank you." He blushed slightly. "As I've said before, that means a lot to me."

"No problem!" She gave some to Axew. He gave some of his to Pansage. The two ate quietly, while the Pokémon ate noisily. Iris giggled at this. "Our Pokémon are so cute!" she stated confidently. Cilan blushed with pride.

"Thank you Iris, I appreciate that!" He smiled.

"No problem, sweetie." She grinned.

All of them finished eating and they settled down. Cilan looked at his watch and noticed that it wasn't even bedtime yet. He was used to going to bed at (or around) 23:00. He sighed and looked at Iris. She was curled up with Axew, stroking his scaly little body. He cooed, loving the attention. He crawled over and sat next to her. He wanted some attention too. He reached his hand out to her and stroked her hair. This shocked her, but she started to give in and she let him rub her head.

"You can rest in my lap if you want to," he said. She looked at him with surprise. "Come on. I won't bite, or jizz, or…"

"Shh." She shushed him. She laid her head down in his lap and he grinned.

"_Must not get… another… boner,_" he thought. He grimaced.

"W-why are you grimacing?" she asked.

"Y-you're –"

"Ugh," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Men…," she muttered under her breath. Cilan chuckled slightly.

"You can take a nap if you want."

"Okay." She nodded. He smiled as she slowly fell asleep. He watched her back move up and down as she rhythmically breathed. His eyes slowly snapped shut and he instantly fell asleep…


	5. Part 5

**A/N: It's time for something new, no more third-person POV! Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

><p>Part 5<p>

_**(This story takes place from 17:34-18-34)**_

**Cilan's POV**

I dizzily stared into space. Iris was still asleep on my lap. I didn't want to move and wake her up. She stirred in her sleep until she jolted, awake; she appeared to be scared. "Have a nightmare, hon?" I asked.

"I had a dream that Burgundy was right outside the elevator and she was taunting you…" She shrugged. "It was weird. I'm not sure why it woke me up… probably the thought of being away from you." She giggled seductively. She ran her fingers through my hair. I shuddered slightly. I looked at her. She was even grinning seductively. I shuddered again.

"Come on, touch me too…" She grinned. I flushed profusely. "What?" She looked at me.

"Uh… are you sure we should be doing this? What your dream is true…"

"Who cares?" She smirked.

"Um… I don't feel very good… Iris-s-s… I-I just realised something."

"What?"

"My portable stove thing-g-g… it contains propane a-and… that produces carbon monoxide… and it's fairly airtight in-in here…" I felt faint but I just couldn't faint or die, not after this! "Iris… use your Excadrill…" Iris nodded slowly and let out her Excadrill. He walked up dizzyingly to the elevator doors and spun around, causing to form a hole in the elevator doors.

I sputtered and coughed, finally breathing again. I looked over at Iris; she appeared to be collapsed. "Iris!" I crawled over to her and wrapped my lips around hers, breathing into her. Sputtering, she began to breathe. "Iris…," I faltered, shuddering. "I thought I had lost you…"

"Cilan, you saved my life…" She sighed in relief. "Thank you for that wonderful kiss of life…" She sat up and looked at the large hole in the elevator doors. "Well, that's swell." She stood up and peeked through the hole. "Could you help me up, please?" I nodded and helped her up, but the edge of the metal where Excadrill had drilled a hole though, was sharp and it cut her wrists.

"Ow!" she screamed, bowling over and knocking me to the ground. Both wrists were sliced from edge-to-edge. They were slightly bleeding, but it wasn't that bad. I gasped for breath. "Sorry." She got off me. Iris noticed that her wrists were sliced. I had gotten an idea. I walked over to my bag and handed her two clean towels.

"…Thanks." She smiled slightly. She wrapped the towels around her wrists.

"No problem." I looked at the metal hole. "We got to find a way to get out of here… without cutting ourselves. Shall we think for a while?"

"Okay, but hurry…" She gulped.

"Why?" I blinked.

"Piss off," she grumbled.

"_Oohh_." I smirked.

"Shut up."

"I think –"

"Shut the hell up."

"-I know what's going on," I taunted. She stared at me, her eyes piercing.

"Good for you."

We sat in silence for a long time. She started to look more wanner as time passed. I stared at her face. She looked like a ghost! I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't really know what to say. I looked down at my watch. It was 18:01. 'How much longer until Monday?' was crammed into my head. I felt dizzy thinking about sitting in this elevator until Monday.

"Iris, are you okay?" I asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" She blushed.

"There's no need to blush… you're not the only one," I lowered my voice. "Come on. We need a way to get out of here, and without hurting myself. I wish we had a fire type, ya know?" I looked at her.

"Yeah… wait! What about Dragon Rage? It kinda resembles fire…"

"It does! Iris, you're a genius!" I gleamed. Axew popped his head out of her hair and jumped out. It immediately used Dragon Rage, burning the hole. He jumped back into her hair. "Thank you, Axew." I grinned.

"Ax ax ax," he called, looking proud.

It was my turn to try to climb out. I was easily able to reach the hole. I lifted myself up. Nothing happened. It was safe. I crawled out. "Ladies first." I lifted her up and she crawled through. I crawled through, landing on my ass. I had forgotten I had a hernia.

I toppled over. I was in worse pain than being kicked in the crotch. I could hear Iris's fading scream…


End file.
